Canada Men's National Ice Hockey Team
Canada, being the country of hockey, has had a very succesful hockey career, winning 26 gold medals in total of all their tournaments. From 1920 until 1963, Canada's international representation was by senior amateur club teams. Canada's national men's team was founded in 1963. The nickname "Team Canada" was formed out of the 1972 Summit Series, when Canada beat Russia (USSR) in what people call the most amazing series of all history. Canada is also a member of the so called Big Six which was the unofficial group of six the strongest men's ice hockey nations, along with the Czech Republic, Russia, the USA, and Finland. History From 1920 until 1963, the senior amateur club teams representing Canada, were usually the most recent Allan Cup champions. The last senior team to win a gold medal at the World Championship was the Trail Smoke Eaters in 1961. Following the 1963 World Championships, Father David Bauer founded the national team as a permanent institution. The new permanent national team first competed at the 1964 Winter Olympics. Since 1964, the national team has two Olympic gold medals, and five world championship wins. Retired numbers #66 Mario Lemieux and #99 Wayne Gretzky List of teams representing Canada from 1920 to 1963 2010 Winter Olympics In 2010, Canada took on America in the 2010 Ice Hockey Olympic finals. The game started with Jonathan Toews knocked the puck in the net for the rebound goal and it was 1-0, Canada. Then, in the second period, Corey Perry shot the puck while America's goalie, Ryan Miller, was still on his knees, and the score was 2-0. Then, Ryan Kesler of the USA put the pressure on Canada and then the score was 2-1. In the third period, the Americans had an amazing last-second goal to push the game into overtime. Finally Sidney Crosby astonished everyone and forced the puck under Miller's legs. Canada won and got the gold medal! 2010 Olympic Roster 'Goalies' Marc-André Fleury Martin Brodeur Roberto Luongo 'Skaters' Dan Boyle Drew Doughty Duncan Keith Scott Niedermayer '' ''Chris Pronger Brent Seabrook Shea Weber Patrice Bergeron Sidney Crosby Ryan Getzlaf Dany Heatley Jarome Iginla Patrick Marleau Brenden Morrow Rick Nash Mike Richards Corey Perry Eric Staal Jonathan Toews Joe Thornton 1972 Summit Series In 1972, Canada faced the Soviet Union. The two countrys were already enemies, so this Summit Series was going to be a important one. The first four games of the series were held in Canada and the final four in Moscow. The Soviet Union surprised the Canadian team and most of the hockey media with an opening game victory, 7–3. Many sportswriters had predicted an overwhelming victory for Canada in the series. Canada won the next game 4–1; the third game was a tie and the Soviets won game four to take a two games to one lead after the Canadian segment. The series resumed two weeks later in Moscow. The Soviets won game five to take a three games to one series lead. The Canadians won the final three games in Moscow to win the series four games to three, with one tie. The final game was won in dramatic fashion, with the Canadians overcoming a two-goal Soviet lead after two periods. The Canadians scored three in the third, the final one scored with 34 seconds left, by Paul Henderson. The Canadian's victory suprised all of the USSR and got them a little angry, too.